


Christmas Special

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [18]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Erotica, Evil Plans, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: Alphys sneakily breaks up Undyne and the reader so she can try and get back together with Undyne.





	

The alarm rings. Your eyes pop open. You sit up, look out the window, rub your chin. Four days of stubble bite at your fingers. You stretch, mechanically, going through the motions. It’s cold and grey today. Maybe snow later. There’s nothing you’d like more than to roll over and go back to bed. There’s a screaming emptiness somewhere deep in your gut and when you’re asleep you don’t notice it as much.

You get up, go take a shower, start to shave, look at yourself in the mirror and decide not to. “Fuck it,” you think, then you repeat yourself out loud. You make yourself breakfast, sit at the table for thirty minutes, staring into your hands. Then you make yourself get up and go to work. “It’s better,” you tell yourself as you leave your apartment, lock the door, head downstairs, “than being alone.”

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

The alarm rings. Undyne’s eyes pop open, and she rolls over with a customary grin before she can stop herself, reaching out for a warm sleeping body that isn’t there. When the sleep clears from her mind she freezes, then makes a fist, punches the pillow as hard as she can. Every morning for the past three weeks since you broke up she’s done the exact same thing, and every morning she’s felt frustrated and conflicted. She sits up slowly, looks outside. It’s cold and grey today. Maybe snow later.

It’s Undyne’s day off, so she rolls back over onto her side, tucks her knees up tightly, hugs them to herself. Stretching feels nice and it’s always made her calm down, but she still feels alone, though she’d never admit that, not even to herself. She ascribes the tight longing in her gut to hunger, or to a lack of sleep, or to any number of other things. She can come up with reason after reason.

She breathes to herself, trying to keep herself calm. Inhale, count to four, exhale. Eventually she falls asleep again and she gradually relaxes her tensed-up body. She curls into her pillow and slowly a snaggletooth grin spreads across her sleeping face. She’s dreaming about you.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

In the dream you’re at your desk. She comes in, says something to you (in her dream she can never hear properly; it’s all dull, like if she was underwater). You spin in your chair, smile at her, hold your arms out. Then she comes to you and you hold her. That’s all. It’s simple. If you were watching Undyne sleep you could tell exactly what was happening in the dream; you’d see her smile, then wider, then wider still, then snuggle into her pillow with a glowing look of contentment beaming from her, leaving its glow on the pillows, on the sheets.

When she wakes the grin remains for a moment, then is replaced with a scowl. “Fuck,” she mumbles, then as she rolls over she notices she is wet. She reaches down, holds herself tightly. “Fuck,” she repeats, but she already knows what she will do.

With one finger she slides aside her panties and reaches downward, running it gently in a circle over herself. She can feel herself getting wetter as she does so, and her unwilling mind conjures up an image of you. She thinks about the last time the two of you made love, about the way your hands felt grabbing her ass and running along her back and pulling her hair. She hates every second of this; every second of it, every stab of pleasure making her breath come more quickly, every flutter in her eyelids and every tiny oh-god noise she lets slip from between firmly-shut lips is a reminder that she is weak, that she’s fighting a losing battle, that she can’t get you out of her head no matter how desperately she wants to.

“There was a time,” she thinks as she slips a finger inside herself and lets out a strangled moan at the feeling, filled with longing at the inadequacy of it, with an unbidden desire for something thicker, warmer, you-shaped, “when I would have killed to have kept him here with me…”

Soon there is no more time for thoughts, however, and all Undyne’s mind can offer is a thick haze of half-formed notions. Her hand is getting tired but she can’t stop, she’s so close. She’s got two fingers deep inside herself, plunging in and out. Her other hand is gripping her neck tightly; it’s hard to choke yourself when you’re distracted, though. She keeps bucking forward, wanting to feel your body against her taut stomach, feel her breasts press against you, but there’s nothing but the mattress and the pillows.

When she comes she’s quiet. A long low moan that releases all the air in her lungs; one of her legs shakes violently and she clutches it to herself, more out of reflex than anything else. When it finally settles and the last thundering roars of the orgasm fade from her brain she lays there on the bed, panting, too worn out to do much but extract her hand from between her legs, slide her panties back on, flop over onto her back.

“Fuck,” she mumbles again. She imagines rolling over, pulling you close into her, kissing you, running her fingers through your hair. “Fuck!” she yells. Outside one of her neighbors, out walking his dog, hears and looks up with a comical expression of shock on his face. If Undyne had seen him she would have laughed and then, not thinking about it, called out to you to come look at this guy outside.

Instead Undyne drags herself out of bed, stumbling because her legs are still a little shaky, and takes her panties off, throws them on the floor. She looks down at herself, pokes at her stomach, feels her abs. She cups one breast speculatively in her hand. She pinches her nipple lightly but it’s still too sensitive to play with.

She rubs her eyes, drops her hand to her side, looks up at the ceiling. Her face fills with determination, and she whispers the same mantra she has whispered every morning for the past three weeks: “Today, I am going to forget about him.”

Then she goes in and takes a shower.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

At work that day Alphys comes in to visit you on your break. She’d texted you a few times over the weekend but you’d ignored her; the two of you didn’t talk that much in the first place and you didn’t want to talk. She sticks her head in nervously, blinks at you.

“Hey,” she says. “You got a sec?”

There’s no running away now, so you nod, turn away from the computer.

“What’s up?”

She shrugs. “I thought I’d come and check on you.” A pregnant pause; the two of you stare at each other for a moment then start to speak at the same time. Alphys flushes and kicks her feet awkwardly and after a moment you motion to her.

“Okay, you go first.”

“I heard about you and Undyne,” she says, staring down at her nails. It’s strange, you think to yourself, how similarly Undyne and Alphys act. Undyne only gets vulnerable and shy when she trusts you; Alphys acts like that all the time. You don’t know much about Alphys, truthfully; you knew that her and Undyne used to date, but there had been some sort of falling out before you entered the picture. Once you were there, though, Undyne had never looked back. You’d asked her about Alphys once and she had turned faintly pink but handled herself well; she’d rolled her eyes and acted like it was ancient history.

Right now you can’t tell if Alphys is about to berate you or not. You look at her expectantly, and when she hasn’t yet looked up you cough lightly and tell her to go on.

“I just wanted to ask you –“ Alphys begins, breaks off. She musters her courage and blurts out in one sharp burst: “did you really cheat on her?”

“No,” you tell her. “I didn’t. I don’t know why she thinks I did.”

She looks at you carefully, eyes wide behind her thick glasses.

“You mean it?” she asks.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs, and you, not knowing what to do, just nod.

“I am too,” you say.

“If you want I could talk to her for you,” she says and you shrug.

“You don’t need to, it’s not your problem.”

“I don’t mind,” Alphys says. “I haven’t seen her in a long time anyway.”

“Well…okay,” you tell her. She smiles at you, turns to go. Before she does, you call after her: “can I ask you something, Alphys?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you doing this?”

Alphys stammers a little, eyes wide. She calms herself down soon enough, it just takes time. That’s your general experience with her, she’s perfectly capable of functioning if you give her a little time.

“You made Undyne really happy,” she says softly, peering down at her feet. “I don’t think it’s fair for her to lose that just because someone told her a lie about you.”

With that she turns and practically scampers out of the room. When her tail slips past the door and out of sight you blow a breath out, scratch your head. “She was awfully specific about what happened,” you think.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

“Go away, Alphys.”

“Undyneeeee,” she whines. On the other side of the door Undyne rolls her eyes, leans her full weight against it. There’s a small thud; Alphys has just rammed her head into the door, trying to bowl Undyne over. Another thud a second later tells Undyne that Alphys has overbalanced and fallen over. “Ow,” Alphys mumbles.

Undyne sighs, opens the door a crack, just enough to peer out with one cautious eye. Alphys is sitting on the porch, stumpy legs splayed out before her, nursing a large goose egg already raising on her forehead.

“You idiot,” Undyne says, and Alphys cringes, “what did you go and do that for?”

“I wanted you to let me in,” she says miserably, and Undyne sighs again, hands on hips, staring down at Alphys. She knows how this story ends and she doesn’t want anything to do with it, but when Alphys peers up at her with those bleary, tear-filled eyes Undyne curses under her breath and bends down, picks up Alphys like a baby. Alphys nestles into Undyne’s bosom and Undyne smacks her lightly.

“Sorry,” Alphys says. Undyne rolls her eyes, sets Alphys down on the counter.

“Let me see your head,” Undyne says.

“It’s okay, really,” Alphys tells her, shying away, but Undyne grabs her, holds her still.

“That’s a really awful lump,” Undyne says, conversationally. She pokes it gently and Alphys winces.

“Ouch,” she says.

“Sorry,” Undyne says, not sounding very sorry at all. She goes to the cupboard, rummages around. The way she is bent over Alphys can see right through the cut-out underarm of her shirt; Undyne isn’t wearing a bra and her breast is round and taut. Alphys stares unabashedly, then looks away hurriedly when Undyne pops back out, holding two packages of bandaids.

“Superman or Batman?”

“Batman.”

“Too bad, I just have Spiderman or Daredevil. You get Daredevil.”

Undyne slaps the bandaid in place over the lump and Alphys pokes at it gingerly. “Thanks,” she mumbles, kicking her feet. Undyne puts the bandaids up.

“Well, you managed to get me to let you in,” she tosses back over her shoulder. “What did you want?”

“I just wanted to see if you were okay,” Alphys says, her eyes roaming over Undyne’s body.

Undyne raises an eyebrow. “What makes you think I wouldn’t be?” she asks, steeling herself for the answer she knows is coming.

“Undyne…come on.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Undyne spits quickly. She leans up against the window, making a big show of looking around outside. She just doesn’t want to look at Alphys.

Alphys sighs, reaches out, lays a scaly hand on top of Undyne’s. Undyne flinches but does not bat her away. This is good. Alphys must play her cards carefully but she has a chance.

“Look,” she begins. “I know you really cared about him.”

“Care,” Undyne corrects, under her breath.

“That just makes what he did to you even more awful,” she says.

Undyne glares daggers back at Alphys.

“I’d rather just move on, thanks,” she says pointedly.

“Undyne…I care about you. I want to make you feel better, any way I can.”

Something in Alphys’ tone breaks through Undyne’s icy demeanor, and her gaze softens. She smiles at Alphys gently. “You always did care about me,” she remarks, and Alphys smiles back, hardly daring to believe her luck. “Just tell me one thing,” Undyne continues, and Alphys freezes.

“Yes?”

Undyne’s eye rolls over, locks onto her. Her face is carefully neutral, her voice low and calm. “Were you telling me the truth about him?”

A bead of sweat pops out on Alphys’ forehead and she stammers a little under Undyne’s steady stare. “Yes,” she manages finally. “Yes, I was. I swear. I saw him, Undyne.”

Undyne flicks her eyes over Alphys again, meaning to scare her, but she relents with an inward sigh of resignation. “Okay.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alphys asks hesitantly. Undyne rolls her head back, cracks her neck.

“I don’t know,” she says. “I just can’t believe he’d do that. He never acted any different around me, I had no idea until you told me. Even when I confronted him about it he kept denying it over and over again.” Beneath half-shut eyelids she watches Alphys closely; she sees Alphys bite her lip, avoid her gaze. A growing suspicion blooms in Undyne’s mind and a flicker of minute anger bursts into being inside her chest. She can feel the little flame licking at her, making sweat want to pop out on her arms, making her fins bristle, and she takes a deep breath, forcing it back down into her gut. Alphys smiles shyly.

“Is there anything I can do?” she asks. “I know we haven’t talked much since…” she trails off, still hesitant.

“Since we broke up,” Undyne finishes for her.

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Undyne considers. “Maybe there’s something…”

Alphys looks up brightly, about to ask what it is, before she is interrupted by Undyne sweeping her head in, plunging their lips together. Alphys lets out a startled squeak that turns into a blissful moan as she slips her tongue into Undyne’s mouth, runs it over her sharp teeth. Undyne bites Alphys’ lip gently, picks her up and holds her tight.

When they break apart Undyne winks. “I won’t lie, I missed this.”

Alphys smiles cautiously. “You mean it?”

Undyne considers for a moment, nods brightly. “Yeah, I mean it.”

“I’m sorry for everything –“ Alphys begins, but Undyne cuts her off with a kiss. “Not as sorry as you will be,” she thinks, even as she flashes Alphys a radiant, lustful smile.

“Let’s not worry about it right now,” Undyne says, slipping her hands up Alphys’ dress, tracing her fingernails down her thighs. Alphys shivers beneath her touch and Undyne has to bite her lip to keep from smiling too hard. She might be mad as hell but that doesn’t mean she can’t enjoy this, she tells herself.

“Be – ah! – be gentle with me, w-will you?” Alphys manages to stammer out, and Undyne grins a vicious grin.

“Alphys,” she says, dripping with wickedness (and arousal, but Alphys hasn’t noticed yet), “when am I ever not?”

Alphys shudders a little; she isn’t concerned but is more morbidly curious as to what will happen next. This always happened whenever she was with Undyne; she’d always end up turning her brain off and going along with the ride. When Undyne got into it she’d do whatever she wanted, bending the rules of consent however much she liked. When they cuddled or went out Undyne was always the very image of sweetness, but when they were making love Undyne took whatever she wanted and all Alphys could do was give and give. When they had broken up a part of Alphys was relieved but the larger part yearned for that feeling of release so strongly that it was all she could do but beg Undyne to take her back.

Alphys sheds her clothes reluctantly. She forces her hands back onto the counter, leaning back, breasts pushed forward as Undyne’s mouth slips over them delicately. Undyne giggles, eyes fixed on Alphys’ face. Alphys has never been good at hiding her emotions and though she bites her lip, tries to force herself into a neutral expression, her eyes still roll back as Undyne’s tongue flicks over her nipples, and her mouth writhes into a dopey expression of bliss. Undyne smiles in spite of herself; Alphys is so cute. It’s the perfect word to describe her; she’s not hot, she’s not stunner-drop-dead-gorgeous – she’s just cute, and innocent, and perfectly despoilable.

Maybe she isn’t so innocent, Undyne reflects, if her suspicions are correct. She picks Alphys up, squeezing her ass as Alphys wraps her legs around Undyne. Their lips meet and Undyne presses their breasts together; her nipples are achingly hard and Alphys moans lightly as Undyne paws at her tender flesh.

“W-where are we going?” she stammers; Undyne has started moving back toward her bedroom, still carrying Alphys in her arms.

“Somewhere I’m sure you’ll remember,” Undyne quips, raising an eyebrow archly, and she’s rewarded with a violent blush. Undyne too is blushing, but for different reasons. She can smell Alphys and she’s getting turned on and excited. It’s hard to concentrate. She has to swallow down all the excess saliva she’s creating.

Alphys’ eyes are very wide and trusting, Undyne thinks. She feels a little preliminary flicker of regret somewhere deep inside her gut, like the butterflies she gets when she’s about to do something very stupid, but she pushes it aside. She’s too horny to stop.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

Undyne flings Alphys down on the bed. Alphys bounces once, comes to a stop arms and legs akimbo, glasses askew. She fixes them quickly and sees Undyne crawling towards her, a look so lascivious plastered across her face that she feels herself grow damper by the second. “U-Undyne –“ she begins, but she doesn’t even know what she would say, there’s nothing to say. This is what she wanted, Alphys tells herself, even if things are moving so fast her head is spinning.

Undyne shakes her hair out, blows an errant tuft out of her eye. Even in moments like these she looks dangerous. She has a wicked grin that she can’t seem to shake, and a look in her eye that promises – something, Alphys can’t quite figure out what. Alphys lays very still as Undyne gets on her knees, crawls up across Alphys’ body until her red-furred mound is inches away from Alphys’ mouth. Alphys can’t take her eyes off it, Undyne notes with pleasure, but she isn’t doing anything, just staring. She reaches down, grabs ahold of Alphys’ fleshy horns like handlebars, drives Alphys’ face into her pussy.

“Lick,” she commands, and Alphys obliges, running her tongue delicately over Undyne’s clit, over her lips, everywhere. She slobbers like a dog and Undyne blows out a breath, grinds herself harder against Alphys’ tongue. A lazy smile spreads slowly across her face, and she reaches up, fondles her own breast, tweaks her nipple. Alphys stares, taking in everything, memorizing every little detail so she can masturbate days, weeks, months later.

Undyne tastes overpowering and it’s only making Alphys wetter. She tries to reach a hand down between her legs but Undyne darts out like a snake, pins her arms above her head with one lithe hand. Alphys lets out a frustrated, longing whimper and Undyne laughs. She runs her tongue in small circles around Undyne’s clit and is rewarded with a long shudder, starting in Undyne’s neck and rippling all the way down to her hips, which she thrusts forward eagerly. Her clit is so engorged that Alphys can fit her lips around it, draw it into her mouth, and it’s this that puts Undyne over the edge. She shudders, grabs Alphys’ head, presses herself even harder against Alphys’ mouth. Her hips buck as she comes and she lets out a low groan that trails off into a hiss of escaping air. Her leg shakes against Alphys’s side, leaving a bruise and forcing a startled squeak from Alphys’ mouth.

When she’s done she sags like a balloon with the air let out, rolls over onto her side, her back to Alphys. She squeezes her breast gently, enjoying the aftershocks of pleasure that whipcrack through her when she brushes her nipples. Alphys squeezes herself against her. Her nipples are painfully hard against Undyne’s back. She must be very turned on, Undyne thinks. She can feel the bed wiggle slightly and she realizes Alphys is touching herself.

“Was it good?” Alphys asks.

“Mmm,” Undyne growls, a contented sigh passing her pursed lips. “Yes, it was.”

Alphys reaches around, grabs lightly at Undyne’s breast. She bats Alphys’ hand away, and Alphys rests it instead on her hip. A moment passes and Alphys can’t stand it any more. “So, um – is it m-my turn?” she asks.

“No,” Undyne says flatly, and the room seems to drop a few degrees. She feels Alphys palm immediately turn clammy and she bites her lip to stop herself smiling a cold, angry smile.

“W-why not?” Alphys stammers out eventually.

“Because you lied to me,” Undyne says, sitting up, fixing Alphys with an icy stare. Alphys feels a jolt of fear lightningbolt through her stomach and all of a sudden she feels very naked and alone and small. “You lied to me when you told me he was cheating on me. Didn’t you?”

A silence. Alphys squeezes her eyes shut tight.

“LOOK AT ME,” Undyne roars as she grabs Alphys, digs her nails into Alphys’ flabby shoulders. Alphys lets out a whimper of pain and fear but she cracks her eyes open, looks at Undyne. “Did you lie to me?” Undyne asks.

Alphys finds her voice has completely abandoned her. She nods nervelessly. Undyne blows out an exasperated, hopeless breath, lets Alphys go. She flops into the bed, stares at the ceiling.

“Why did you do that,” she asks in so flat a voice it can barely be distinguished as a question. Alphys looks over and sees that Undyne is crying harder than she has ever seen her cry before. Her sides are shaking as she sobs quietly to herself, bares her teeth, screws up her eyes.

The fear and horror Alphys had felt a moment ago floods from her and is replaced with a frightening, roaring emptiness. This is the last time, she realizes, she will ever be able to be this close to Undyne, probably physically as well as emotionally. “I’m sorry,” she says. She has never meant the words so profoundly before. “Undyne, I’m so sorry.”

“Why did you do it?” Undyne repeats.

“I wanted to…I wanted you back. That’s all. I never felt whole without you,” Alphys says, thinking desperately for anything she can say to salvage the situation. “I wanted you back so badly that I would have done anything for it.”

“I know what you mean,” Undyne says.

“R-really?”

“Yeah,” Undyne sighs, and her voice is so wistful with longing that Alphys allows herself for one brief moment to hope. “These past three weeks I’ve felt dead. Ever since me and him broke up I’d wake up, go to roll over to cuddle with him, and then get sad. While I was at work I’d think about him. I’d masturbate before I went to sleep, thinking about him. And I told myself that I shouldn’t because he cheated on me. I thought I was so weak.”

“I’m sorry,” Alphys repeats.

“I am too,” Undyne says.

Alphys starts to say something, but Undyne interrupts her. “Get out.”

So Alphys gets up, goes back to the kitchen, puts her clothes on. She is crying herself by now, and part of it is from the shame and another part is the roaring grief that this is it, this is the end, no more Undyne, ever, not even just as friends.

She reaches up, turns the knob of the door, when Undyne’s hand falls gently onto her shoulder. Alphys turns, stares glumly at Undyne’s dagger-edged feet.

“Alphys, do you remember why we broke up?”

“Yes,” Alphys mumbles.

“Why, then?”

A sniff. “Because I was getting too dependent on you.”

“You didn’t hang out with anyone else, you didn’t go see anyone else. You were either by yourself or you were with me.”

“Y-yeah.” Alphys hiccups, wipes her nose. Undyne kneels down, raises Alphys head by the chin until they are looking at each other.

“I loved you, Alphys, but I wasn’t doing you any favors. Go. Meet different people. Spend a weekend outside of your lab for once, and I think you’ll realize that I’m not that special.”

“But you are that special,” Alphys insists stubbornly. Undyne shakes her head.

“I’m not. And the day you understand that is the day when I’ll forgive you for this,” Undyne says. “Until then, I don’t want to see you.”

“Okay,” Alphys sighs. She opens the door. Outside the snow is starting to fall, and she looks up at it glumly. She feels Undyne’s hand propelling her forward, and she forces herself to walk. Undyne watches her go until she rounds the corner and vanishes from sight. She blows out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and reaches for her phone, dials a number she knows by heart, one she has had to prevent herself from dialing every day for the past three weeks.

 

You stare at the phone. It vibrates again and you know you have three more before it cuts off and goes to your voicemail. One more vibration, then another, and then you sigh, pick up the phone, answer it.

“Yeah?”

“Hey,” Undyne says, and your hairs stand up. Her voice is exactly like you remembered it, low and husky and wry, like she’s always curling her lip up in an amused smile whenever she talks. “I owe you an apology.”

“Yeah?” you repeat, trying to keep the excitement out of your voice.

“I just had Alphys over,” Undyne tells you. “I was wrong about everything.”

“I knew she’d change your mind,” you grin, scarcely  believing your luck.

“What?”

You frown, explain what Alphys had said when she’d come to visit you today. You hear Undyne blow a breath out.

“Alphys was actually the one who told me you’d cheated on me.”

“What?”

“She lied to me,” Undyne says, and you feel a wave of confusion pass over you.

“Why?” you ask. There’s a pause, then Undyne says she doesn’t know.

“Listen,” she says. “That’s not important. What’s important is – I listened to her because I was insecure. I got nervous because – well, I thought so much of you and so little of myself that it became believable. I thought you’d cheat on me because I meant so much less to you than you did to me – and –“

You can’t bear to hear Undyne talking like this, and you cut her off quickly. “Listen, how about I come over?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Undyne sighs.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

You make a fist, knock at the door. “It’s open,” Undyne calls from within, and you let yourself in. It smells sweet; there’s the usual familiar smell of Undyne everywhere, like pepper and sugar mixed together, but she’s lit candles all over the place and the scented wax has mingled to a hammerblow.

“Hello,” Undyne says, stepping into view, and you drop the flowers you’d picked up on the way from your nerveless hand. She’s wearing her nicest panties, her nicest bra. She’s done her hair, curled it, piled it high on her head. She put on the stockings you got her for her birthday a year ago, but more than that, she’s got on a shy smile, brimming with joy at seeing you again. Her eyes are smiling too, and you stare at each other for a moment before all pretenses are abandoned and you rush to each other. Undyne wraps you up in her brawny arms, draws you close to her, and you’re kissing her everywhere, her cheeks, fins, eyebrows, lips. Undyne is laughing out of relief and happiness and she is holding you so tight that it seems she will never let go –

“I’m sorry,” Undyne whispers in your ear. You shake your head.

“I’ll always forgive you,” you tell her.

“You’re too good for me,” she says quietly, and you take her chin in your hand, raise it to your lips. You kiss her and she giggles, runs her hand through your hair.

“Let’s never do this again,” you say.

“Agreed,” she laughs, leaning in, kissing you, running her tongue over your teeth. You can’t seem to stop smiling; your heart keeps doing a funny little leaping motion in your chest and you feel like you’ve just won the Olympics. You try to tell Undyne this but she just laughs at you.

Outside the snow is falling even harder and the wind has picked up, but inside you have never felt so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> A notable story for a few reasons. First, this was the first story I'd written that was explicitly meant to be porn; a lot of the others I'd written previously had been mildly erotic, but this was the first one where I described the act itself - and actually the first time I'd written porn. I found I was surprisingly good at it; there's a very distinct balance between too much and too little that you have to strike if you're trying to write erotica and I guess I'm just naturally good at hitting it.
> 
> Although it wasn't an issue at the time, people have really griped at me about splitting up Undyne and Alphys the way I did, which I can understand given that they're pretty popular. My train of thought on the matter was that there's really only so much you can do when someone is seriously dependent on you, you can take them to therapy and be supportive and so on, but if that isn't working the only thing you can really do is cut them loose and let them deal with it, because it isn't going to get any healthier after that. Even though Undyne stands by her friends, I figured she was a pretty firm believer in self-reliance, and I didn't think that making her coddle Alphys would really be realistic.
> 
> Because this was the special story I'd written for Christmas (which, ironically, doesn't actually have anything to do with Christmas), it's a lot longer and more involved than the others, and has at least a semblance of an actual plot. Not a very good one, though; I wrote it in such a manner that I was expecting I'd get a lot more requests about Undyne and Alphys so I could flesh out their relationship more, but that never really happened, so on the whole it's kind of weird that there isn't a ton of Alphys in this series. I have my own ideas and plans about what to write about them but I'm pretty much just waiting for people to request stuff featuring them.
> 
> The one major problem with this story, I think, is the sex scene between Undyne and Alphys. I started out writing it as though Undyne figures out Alphys is bullshitting her early on and then takes advantage of Alphys to sort of teach her a lesson...or something like that. Really Alphys' whole retarded plot is just an excuse to get her and Undyne into bed without having to destroy the whole Undyne x Reader thing. I think it's kind of cute, honestly, it's totally something a really, really desperate Alphys would cook up and work up the guts to do, I think. The problem is that I'm not consistent with it, if Undyne had realized what was going on she wouldn't have reacted the way she had afterward. I tried to have my cake and eat it too, and I really should have just picked one and gone with it.
> 
> On the whole this story is still pretty weak, though. Of the special stories I'd done so far I think it's probably the least sexy and the least-well-thought-out.


End file.
